


Planting Seeds of Desire

by Hermonthis



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermonthis/pseuds/Hermonthis
Summary: AxI - There is one way to eat a pomegranate fruit. But it takes thirteen tries to realize what you really want.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Planting Seeds of Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Семена желания](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061759) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)



> [Originally posted at FFN on April 19, 2007. This was my first Hellsing fanfic and I remember being so damn nervous! 
> 
> This drabble/prose is an incarnation of a longer fic involving AxI, one which compares Alucard and Integral to Hades and Persephone. The subject in question is the pomegranate.

The first time Integral held a pomegranate in her hand, it bled all over her fingers and dripped onto the table. Alucard watched her slice it in half with a knife, opening the fruit clumsily and the red juice splattered over his master's clothing like a spray of blood.

The second time, he opened the pomegranate without her permission, hating to see such precious juice go to waste.

The third time, she scored the fruit, broke it open gently, and popped the seeds into her mouth, sucking them dry.

The fourth time, Integral commanded her servant to break open the fruit for her, to avoid staining her gloves. Grinning, the vampire plucked a single seed from a ruby cluster and pressed the crimson fruit to her lips, tempting her.

The fifth, they made a game of placing it on each other's tongues, trying to bite each other's fingers, trying to determine which of them was quicker.

On the sixth, they fed each other in silence.

The seventh. Alucard forgot about the fruit altogether. He lifted his master's hand and removed the glove from her fingers, pressing his lips to her skin.

Eighth. He knelt down before her chair awaiting her orders. When she touched the side of his face his cheek leaned inwards, relishing this unexpected caress.

Ninth. She left her tea cold and untouched and spent the afternoon replaying the sensation of running her hands through his hair, losing herself in that darkness. His fangs brushed against her lips, her cheek, and drew imaginary circles on her neck.

On the tenth, their teeth clacked together as her hands clutched at the lapels of his red coat, dragging his face down to her mouth. His hand slipped under her shirt and wound itself around her waist.

Eleven. Alucard materialized into the room and watched as his master faced the window, smoking a cigar in silence.

On the twelfth he went to battle. And he won.

~ * ~

On the thirteenth, Integral Hellsing stared hard at her servant and said, "What do I desire, Count? Do you know what I want?"

Alucard walked up to his Master, knelt down on one knee, his eyes challenging hers and replied, "To serve you."


End file.
